


Pets are good for your health

by alaina



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, and Akaashi Keiji is weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaina/pseuds/alaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BokuAka week 2016 - Day 2: Pets</p><p>Bokuto finds and brings home yet another animal and Akaashi is not amused, but in the end everyone wins. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets are good for your health

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually finished this on time:D
> 
> Enjoy this short, silly piece of nonsense!

”What is this?” Akaashi asked in a manner that indicated he wasn’t even surprised anymore when he saw an animal in the middle of Bokuto’s room, dressed in a lovely lilac-colored harness. It had mostly white fur with black hooves and a few brown patches on its body.

”This, Akaashi, is Kirin, my new best friend,” Bokuto announced. He was sitting beside it, one hand casually resting on its back, the other scratching the animal’s ears.

”No, I mean, what is this? And why is it in your room?”

”She is a pygmy goat, I found her on the streets, wandering alone. She was so lonely, Akaashi! She needed me!” Bokuto was on his feet, gesturing wildly.

”Well, it’s eating your Calculus textbook,” Akaashi pointed to the desk near the bed. The little goat was standing in the middle of the wooden table, joyfully consuming the cover and upper pages of said book.

Bokuto quickly grabbed the animal and put it back down to the floor. ”Kirin, no, we talked about this!” He looked around and after a few moments he pulled out a handful of grass from under his backpack, offering it to the goat. ”Here, you can eat this.”

Akaashi was standing at the door, his left hand still on the doorknob, watching the scene in front of him. ”What exactly are your plans with it, Bokuto-san?” he inquired.

The other looked up at him from where he was sitting next to the little animal again. ”I’m gonna raise her, of course.”

”Like that pregnant cat last month?”

”I only took her home because I knew Lev loves cats and wanted one. Now he is a happy cat-owner, isn’t he?” Bokuto asked.

”His parents weren’t that happy when they became the owners of five cats. And what about the dog you found in November?”

”Konoha never shut up about that dog he had when he was in elementary school. Now he is also happy with that little puppy. I bring happiness for everyone around me, Akaashi. I deserve to be happy too!” Bokuto was looking up at the other boy with wide eyes, his golden gaze burning a hole into Akaashi’s previously solid determination.

”Your mother would never allow you to keep it, Bokuto-san. Your parents didn’t even let you keep that goldfish you got at the festival last summer.”

”Yeah, I know that,” Bokuto said slowly, looking even more intensely at his boyfriend.

”Then what- No, absolutely not,” Akaashi said as he finally figured out what it was all about. ”You can’t keep the goat in our house. I’m not gonna look after it.”

”Aw, come on, Akaashi, your parents would love her! Just look at her! She has such a cute little nose. And her ears, look at them! They’re so fluffy and soft. Do you wanna touch it? You can pet her, she loves it,” Bokuto said. He demonstrated how much the animal liked it when it was petted as he started rubbing its head and back. The little goat was leaning into the touch, wherever Bokuto fondled its fur. ”See, she is just too cute.”

Sure, it was cute and Akaashi almost gave in. It was so small and Bokuto was so happy, his face seemed to radiate more mirth than ever. But judging by the state the goat was in, how it seemed well-fed and his fur looked clean, it certainly had an owner who was probably already missing it.

”We can’t keep it, Bokuto-san. Someone must be looking for it.”

”But what if she doesn’t have anyone? Maybe her owner abandoned her on purpose! You can’t be sure!”

”I’m certain noone would abandon a goat. People eat goats, after all,” Akaashi said.

And that was probably the worst thing he could say. Bokuto’s mouth was hanging open, no sound leaving his lips for a good two minutes.

Akaashi considered all the possible ways to salvage this argument, but before he could come up with something, Bokuto started whispering, his hands covering the animal’s ears.

”How could you say something like that, Akaashi? Don’t you think about other’s feelings?”

”Bokuto-san, you eat meat all the time. How is this any different?”

”Because… Because I know her, okay? It’s just different-" 

The doorbell suddenly rang, startling them both, cutting Bokuto midsentence.

”I’m gonna go get it, you stay here and look out for Kirin, please,” Bokuto said as he left the room, his heavy steps echoing through the narrow corridor that led to the front door.

Akaashi found himself face to face with the little goat and its freaky rectangular pupils. He didn’t even realize earlier how disturbing those were.

By the time he felt really uncomfortable as the animal was staring at him, unmoving, Bokuto’s voice came from the direction of the front door, asking him to come and take Kirin with him as well.

There were two kids standing on the steps, the smaller one’s face smudged with a mix of tears, snot and dirt.

Bokuto stood in front of them, his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. ”Is she the one you were looking for?” he asked the older boy as Akaashi led the animal to the door.

The younger child screamed and ran to the goat, hugging its neck.

”Yes, thank you for looking out for her, Bokuto-san,” the other boy said, bowing low. ”We’ll be going now, thank you again for everything.”

When the boys were gone, Bokuto slowly closed the door. He was in full-on dejected mode.

”You were right, she really had a loving family somewhere. I just hope they won’t eat her,” he said and headed back to his room.

Akaashi followed him and sat down next to the boy on the floor, their backs against Bokuto’s bed.

”I really liked her, you know?” Bokuto said, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

”I know,” Akaashi answered. He lifted his hand up and started stroking the other boy’s cheek.

They remained like that for a couple of minutes before Akaashi drew in a deep breath, inwardly cursing himself for what he was about to say.

”If you want, we can go visit Lev and the cats. Maybe they are still looking for someone to adopt one of the kittens.”

Bokuto’s face turned from gloomy to joyous in a matter of milliseconds.

”Really? But I can’t bring it home, even if Lev would give me one of them.”

”My mother always liked cats, I’m sure she would be fine with you keeping yours there.”

”Thanks, Akaashi, you are the best boyfriend, like, ever!” Bokuto said, nuzzling Akaashi’s cheek with his. ”Can we go now? I'm gonna text Kuroo, I think he is there with Kenma.”

Akaashi hummed in assent and tilted his head back to rest it on the bed as Bokuto got up to get his phone. He was mentally composing the explanation he would give his parents.

He was weak.

Akaashi always thought he was rational, but when it came to his boyfriend, sometimes he proved himself to be quite the opposite. He was especially weak to Bokuto and his love for those little animals Akaashi liked as well.

Having a tiny furball wouldn’t hurt too much, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it(:
> 
> As one of my friends pointed out, Kirin is one of the most popular brands of beer in Japan, but I swear I meant the flower:D


End file.
